THE BEGINNING
by THE BOOKLOVERS
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about Max and Co.
1. Chapter 1

Max P

Max P.O.V

"My name is Max I am the leader".

Fang P.O.V

"My name is Fang I am the night''.

Iggy P.O.V

''My name is Iggy I am the flame''.

Nudge P.O.V

''My name is Nudge I am the hacker''.

Gasman P.O.V

"My name is Gazzy I make bombs".

Angel P.O.V

"My name is Angel I am the youngest".

"_Hello Max" "_Hello Jeb" I replied with sarcasm in my voice.

"_Max I need you and the flock to meet me in a deserted cottage about 10 miles from where you are"._

"For what _Daddy"?_ (Obvious sarcasm)?_ "Your new powers are developing"._ "What new powers you backstabbing sonofabitch"?_ "Just bring the flock". _"Fine but if this is a trap I will kick your into next week". "Angel, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy"! "Yes Max replied 5 voices in unison". "We're going to a deserted cottage The Voice says our new powers are developing". "Cool" said Nudge "what new powers"? "I don't know The Voice didn't specify".

"Well then let's go" said Fang sneaking up on me as usual.

"We all jumped off the cliff and unfurled our wings". "I know I obsess about it in all my books but there is a reason people dream of flying". "We got to the cabin in about 10 mins". "Max its good to see you sweetie" said Jeb as he walked out. "Jeb what new powers do we have huh huh huh" said Nudge? "Well said Jeb Max will have the ability to run and fly fast enough to create sonic booms". "Fang will be able to possess shadows and control them ". "Iggy will be able to use echolocation and make screams that can shatter metal and his sight will come back". "Nudge will have the ability to absorb matter such as rocks metal and will still be just as agile". "Gazzy will have the be able to transform into what ever he chooses and his strength will increase depending on what he turns into". "Angel's mind abilities will increase she will be able to make people succumb to her will and has the power to destroy minds". "Awesome" yelled Gazzy as he turned into a mini-version of Fang. "I don't look anything like that" said Fang emerging from the shadows.

"Iggy and I have an announcement to make" said Fang, Max I love you! Fang I love you too I said as I kissed him. Nudge I love you said Iggy and now that I can see you your even more beautiful than I imagined. Do you feel the same asked Iggy. Yes replied Nudge I liked you a lot but I didn't know how to tell you. Neither- Iggy started but was cut off by a kiss from Nudge. This is gonna be a great year I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DATE**

**Fang P.O.V**

"I need an upgrade this laptop is getting old". "Hey Nudge" I called "can you upgrade my computer its going really slow".

**Nudge P.O.V**

"Ugh Fang is always asking me for help with that dumb computer. "I know I'm a technopath and all but I have a life". "Can't it wait until later Fang"? "Why do you have plans" he yelled back. "Yes I do Iggy and I are going to an amusement park". "Fine when will you be back"? "I walked into the other room and said around 10:00". "OK I'll wait". "Thanks Fang I'll do it when I come back".

**Iggy P.O.V**

"This is awesome I can't believe Nudge and I are going on a date". "First we're gonna go on some rollercoasters, buy some popcorn, go on rollercoasters. Then we are going to get on the Ferris Wheel.

**Max P.O.V**

"I decided to mess with Nudge and Iggy about going on their first date". "Okay kids be home by 10 or you're grounded right _Dear _I said to Fang". "Angel and Gazzy were rolling and Fang was trying to hide a smile". "Come on let's go Nudge" said Iggy.

**Iggy P.O.V**

"Man this line is long". "I know" replied Nudge "but at least its moving fast". "Pretty soon we were boarding the ride". _After The Ride:_ "Wow that almost compares with flying". "I know" said Nudge "it was awesome". Hey let's ride the Ferris Wheel now I said. Surprisingly the line for the Ferris Wheel was really short. When we got to the top the view was really cool. This is the best day of my life I said. As Nudge and I kissed each other I thought this makes being on-the-run so worth it.

**Fang P.O.V**

"Where are they"? I asked out loud. "Chill out Fang" replied Max from the corner. "HOW CAN I CHILL OUT"?? I yelled, "I NEED TO EMAIL JP SO HE CAN WRITE OUR NEXT BOOK"!! "I was so busy yelling I didn't notice Max get up until she kissed me". I must admit it did make me shut up for a while". "We broke apart Max and I were both panting for breath". "Wow that was amazing" I said after I had gotten over the shock.

**Max P.O.V**

"I can't believe we kissed like that it was so passionate so amazing I need more". Come on Fang" "We kept kissing as we got to my bedroom and landed on my bed".

**(A/N: If you're under 11 skip this part) **"I was about to explode as Fang undressed me slowly and kissed everything he exposed on the way down". "It's your turn Max" said Fang in a silky voice. "I kissed him as I slowly removed his shirt and jeans".

**Fang P.O.V**

"I have never been happier in my life". "Even though Max and I are like brother and sister it feels so right". "I never felt this before this is what they call rapture". "I slowly undressed her and gazed at her beautiful body". "Her blonde hair, her white skin, and her beautiful brown eyes everything about her is so amazingly beautiful".

**Max P.O.V**

"I am so not telling JP about this".

**Nudge P.O.V**

"That was great" said Iggy as we walked home holding hands. "I know" I replied. Well we should get home it's getting late and "Fang wants me to fix his computer".

**Iggy P.O.V**

"This was the best time I've ever had" "I said to Nudge as we reached the cave".

**Nudge P.O.V**

"Iggy and I walked into the cave". "I told Iggy goodnight and went to find Fang".

**Fang P.O.V**

"Oh crap". "What's the matter" said Max? "I forgot that Nudge was going to fix my computer". "So"? asked Max. "So I have to get out before she starts investigating".  
"Good point" replied Max. "I'll get dressed".

**Max P.O.V**

"Fang and I emerged from the bedroom (A/N: They are in a cave with tunnels.) my hair was a mess and Fang was trying to smooth his shirt down". So what were you two doing in Max's room"asked Nudge? "Oh we were playing cards" replied Fang.

**Nudge P.O.V**

"Ok Fang I'll fix your computer now". "Thanks Nudge" said Fang. "I picked up Fang's computer and worked my magic". In about five minutes the computer was upgraded.

**Max P.O.V**

"Yo Max you may want to get out here" shouted Gazzy! "I raced outside just as an explosion rocked the cave". "When I got outside there were like three-hundred Flyboys all hovering around the mouth of the cave".

**Gazzy P.O.V**

"Why the h-e-double hockey sticks can't these damn Flyboys leave us alone"? "You can't defeat us".

**Max P.O.V**

"Enough talk it's clobbering time"! "I launched a roundhouse kick at the first Flyboys' head and sent it flying". Attack Pattern Alpha yelled the leader! "A bunch of them swarmed at us". "Iggy, Gazzy you got anything left"? "Well I have something that Gazzy and I have been working on". "I haven't tested it yet and-". "I don't give a damn just throw it already"!

**Iggy P.O.V**

"Just throw it Iggy" yelled Max. "But- throw it"!! I threw it into the largest swarm of Flyboys.

**Total P.O.V**

BOOM! "Whoa what's that noise"? "I crawled out of the cave to see what the racket was". Awesome it's raining Flyboys I shouted.

**Max P.O.V**

"Good Iggy got rid of most of them" I thought. Let's go flock!

**Nudge P.O.V**

"I flew at top speed towards the nearest Flyboys". "Bet you can't catch me" I taunted. "I flew away and let them chase me as I got closer to a rock wall". "I pulled up at the last second and ten Flyboys hit the wall at top speed".

**Angel P.O.V**

"I flew in between two Flyboys and flew out and laughed as they crashed into each other".

**Iggy P.O.V**

"Now that I can see I am a better fighter". "I kicked a Flyboy in the gut and sent it flying into two others". "All three of them fell to the ground.

**Gazzy P.O.V**

"Hey Flyboys catch". "I flew away from the dumbfounded Flyboys and prepared for all hell to break loose". "The Flyboys all lit up.

**Max P.O.V**

"After the battle I addressed my Flock". "Guys we have to find a new place to stay they know where we are". "Where will we go Max"? "We'll find somewhere sweetie". "_Save the world Max". "_I will" I said as we flew into the sunset.


End file.
